A Smashing Adventure
by Chibi Owl
Summary: One day,Samus finds a strange paper that says to come to a tower and finds an adventure awaits!
1. The Paper

A Smashing Adventure

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hello! This is my first fic. ENJOY! And R&R please,or you know the drill!(Clesic grins fiendishly and rubs wings together.)

Chapter 1:The Paper

One day,everyone was asleep (except for Mr.G&W,who was up watching his soap opera.) "I LOVE THIS PART!" In Mario's Room,Peach turned around and unknowingly knocked Mario out of bed."OUCH!" Mario said in shock.

Later,Samus woke everyone up for breakfast. "oh..my head..." Mario said as he stepped into the kitchen. "Samus,what happened to Mario's head?"questioned the Ice Climbers,scared. "Oh,I must've knocked him off the bed." explained Peach."SOMEONE HAS TO VACUUM!" screeched C.Falcon, who was reading on the rocking chair. "Not me!"demanded Jigglypuff. "If you want _me_ to do it, then you'll have to _pay_ me for it!"she snapped. "Has she been taking drama classes?" C.Falcon wondered.

Later that morning,Mewtwo sat at the pond in Fox's room,dropping sticks into it. He was _very_ bored, and the only thing he had done all day was mess with potions in his room. He sighed and sat there for a moment, then left. Fox left,too,following,hoping to find something in the kitchen. Mewtwo just went to his room. Mr.G&W greeted him at the door,still clad in a black dress with a feather duster. "Hi,Mr.-" he gave a look at his outfit,and paused. Then he pushed him out of the doorway and sat at his desk.

Later, Samus was vacuuming the hall,and went to Ganon's room. She put the vacuum under the desk,and she found a balled-up paper. She read it. It said... "_heh..greetings,Samus. Of course I know about you. I have been waiting to let you know that tommorow,you must come to my tower. I have wanted to test your,and all of your strength. _Samus slammed the paper against her chest. "_Was this intended for me?"_ She thought. She stormed into the den. "all right,GANONDORF! FESS UP!" She screamed as she slammed it in his face. "I..." He snatched it from her. He read it. "I didn't write this!" he said as he slaammed it in _her_ face. She dropped it. "well,who did,then?" "I don't know,Samus." He said to her. Later,she gathered everyone in the castle and told them about the paper,hoping someone would raise their hand.

"All right, we're gonna do this!" She screamed to all of the smashers. "But wait!" shouted Peach. "How long are we gonna be on this journey?" "well, Peach, I don't know. BUT ARE WE GONNA SHOW THIS PERSON WHAT WE'RE MADE OF?" "YEAH!" screamed the smashers.

The next morning,bright and early,they went to find who who wrote the note and show him/her what the're made of. They were well on their way, and it was getting pretty tiring. Samus was very determend. "Couldn't this person at least leave a map or something?" Donkey Kong panted.

"I'm not sure _where _we're going,but I know we're gonna get there!" Samus said,proudly.

"Wait!" Mewtwo said,all of a sudden. "I hear something." He said as each of them got behind him.

"Protect us!" C.Falcon said. "I _am_ trying to protect you!" He shouted quietly. "W-what is it?" Pichu shivered. "Nothing." DK said. "Even if it was something,it's gone now." "He is right. Let's get back to the trail." Mario said,but he spoke too soon,because at that moment,something rustled through the bushes and sent a burst of power,knocking all of the smashers flat on their backs. "uhh.." Mario groaned as he tried to stand up,but wasn't successful,resulting in a fall! Peach stood up weakly and tried to catch him,but failed strongly as she fell,too,landing on her hands with her face barely touching the ground. Then the burst hit them again,knocking them farther into the forest and making them weaker. As Mario's life flashed before his eyes,he heard a strange and peculiar voice saying, "_You're so close,Mario. Don't die now,you're so close."_ Mario wondered what the voice was...

Well,that's the end of chapter 1! And if you're wondering,Clesic is my owl!


	2. The Black Forest

**A Smashing Adventure **

Sorry, Chapter 2 isn't up,but it is now! And I hope you all liked that chapter,cuz' here is the second one!

Chapter 2:The Black forest

The blasts of power had gotten them so weak,that they couldn't even move,including Mewtwo. "_No way...(gasp) how could it..(gasp) be so strong as to make (gasp) me...so (gaaasp) w-weak!_" He said as he weakly uttered those barely hearable words,and as he did so,he got weaker from each gasp. "AAHH!" Shouted Mario weakly,trying to stand up, knowing he would fall once again. "C-come on guys,we've got to do this!" Samus weakly told them. "C-chest pain..." DK quietly said.

Mario still heard the voice as he saw Marth,falling on Zelda,with tears of frustration. He looked and quickly saw a rush of black,and then heard the voice. "_Mario...don't give up..._" was all he heard as he fell.

When he finally woke up,he only saw a mist of black,and all of the smashers were awake and well.

"_could it be possible that I saw...into the future!_" he thought as looked beyond the mist. But he could see nothing. Then,all of a sudden,he heard loud crashing. "What...is that?" cried Luigi,trying to yell over the noise. "I think it's a...BOULDER!" Shouted Samus as she started to run. Mario still wondered as he ran just what that voice was. _"It couldn't be Mewtwo. That dosen't sound like something he would do...then again,he was once evil..." _ "Where are we running to?" Kirby suddenly shouted. "To a safe place!" Replied Link,running faster than he ever had before.

"The more I talk to that Mario through my mind,the more I can convince him to come here!" Shouted a gray skinned,robed in a black cloak,terribly thin SKELETON VAMPIRE! Later,the boulder was already gone,and none of them got hurt. "Hurray for running!" shouted Fox,holding up an invisible cup,pretending to cheer with it. Mario just sat there,thinking. "_Just what is that voice,anyway? Why is it only bugging me!_" Suddenly,Luigi tapped him lightly on the shoulder,startling him. They had rented a tent for protection. "Hey,daydreamer,time to go to sleep!" Luigi protested. "all right,all right." He dragged himself to bed.

The next morning,Mario woke all of the smashers,and he hadn't heard the voice all night. He was kind of happy. "_Maybe it's finally gone.._" he thought. "What's wrong with you,Mario? You always look real scared." Link told him. "Well,I've been having bad dreams lately." He lied,trying not to look guilty. Then,all of a sudden, "_Don't lie to them,you idiot!_" Mario suddenly felt a flash of pain go through his head,and he saw the smashers,weak and falling to their knees again. "NOO!" he shouted as it looked like everything was spinning. He was having a mind attack. "MARIO!" Peach shouted,trying to pick him up,and she fell. The ground started to shake,and all at once,Mario heard the voice saying.._ "you will come to me! YOU WILL!"_ The voice shouted as the earthquake got bigger. Mario suddenly heard Dr.Mario shout, "His heartbeat is getting low!" that was the last thing he heard.

The Skeleton Vampire was very mad,and he did not want Mario to die before he actually got to fight him.

Well,that's the end of that! Chapter 2! Sorry if it's a little short,though!


	3. The Voulgairian Labyrinth

**A Smashing Adventure**

Chapter 3: The Volgurian Labyrinth

Mario had shut his eyes and was in some sort of dream world. "Where is this? Mama mia..." He,of course,did not know where he was until... _"Listen to me,Mario. You are in my world,and I will not rest until I get to fight you...so I will torture you in this dream until you open your eyes! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"_ Mario was very scared. _"This...my friend,is the first world! Try to find your way."_ Later,the rest of the smashers were very worried about Mario. "I am very worried about Mario,even though I hate him." Said Dr.Mario. "I'm worried,too." said Samus. "What are we gonna do without him?" exclaimed Mr.G&W. "shh! I am checking for a heartbeat!" yelled Dr.Mario. "sure takes long..." grumbled Falco impaitently. "I heard that! SSHH!" "Mewtwo,why don't you see his dream with your powers?" asked Samus.

"_Mario,walk through this labyrinth! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"_ Mario stared at the huge labyrinth beyond him and said.. "But what if I can't?" _"Then you can never see the smashers again!" _ "What is it called anyway?" questioned Mario. "The Voulgurian Labyrinth!" Shouted Mewtwo. "That's what it's called!" "Looks like that was a good idea after all!" Shouted Kirby. "Let's go into his dream!" he yelled.

"_Mario,if you don't walk trough this labyrinth,I will open your eyes for you!" _ the voice shouted,getting angrier by the minute. "Okay,okay!" he muttered,trying to find his way. About a minute later,the smashers came. "Hi,Mario!" exclaimed Peach. _"Get these people out of here!"_ "that's the voice? Sounds like my dad." said Fox. "sshh!" said Dr.Mario. Mario was holding in laughs. "Hi,Mario.What a bizzare dream." said Link. "I thought you would be dead!" Shouted Nana. _"He will be,child,if he dosen't wake up!"_ Boomed the voice,ruining their greeting to the almost-gone-for-good Mario.

Pretty soon,they had already started to go in the maze,when all of a sudden,_ "Do not try to leave! I have you trapped!"_ then,the blasts of power came from the wall,and as soon as it hit the smashers,they disappeared in some sort of powdery dust. "NOOOOOOOO!" screamed Mario,finding himself in the tent,safe and sound. **But the smashers were gone! **Instead,there were graves and urns all all around him. "what-the..." he started to cry very loud and obnoxiously._ "You have to escape the labyrinth,idiot!"_ the voice then shouted as the background disappeared.

Mario was very scared,just as I said before. What if he could not do it? He began to take a small step,and to his surprise,a giant Thwomp greeted him! "I will..(boom)tell you..(boom) how to..(boom)leave...(boom) if you pay me 10 coins!" Mario reached in his pockets. They were empty! _He did not have any money!_

That's the end! I hope you're ready for Chapter 4:Mario and the Labyrinth! See you next chapter!


	4. Mario and the Labyrinth

**A Smashing Adventure**

Well,this is chapter 4! Enjoy!

Chapter 4:Mario and the Labyrinth

Mario did not know what to say to the Thwomp. He did not have any money,yet he didn't want to tell Thwomp,because he knew he would get mad. So he tried to find another path to go to. That was the thing about the labyrinth. There was so many twisting,turning paths,that they were all smooshed together into one big mess. And furthermore,Mario was so small,the labyrinth was very big. And since it was a dream,anything was possible.

Later,at the castle,everyone was still worried. "STATUS REPORT,EVERYONE!" Shouted Bowser's big,strong voice. "aw,shucks...-" you're welcome,Bowser. I saw that smile... "Well,anyway,STATUS REPORT!" Everyone was very busy. "I am still making the special smelling salt,sir." said Mewtwo,coming to Bowser's counter and handing him some kind of paperwork. "good,good. Work on it!" yelled Bowser for evryone to hear. "I am still working online to find out if this is possible,sir." Said Roy. "Well,keep working,everyone!" He shouted. "WE ARE!" shouted everyone. "Well,a little later,we'll do roll call!" He yelled.

Mario looked in every path,but could not find one that did not have Thwomps. _"You may as well give up,Mario. I have you trapped."_ "I am not going to listen to you,voice! I am going to find my way out on my own!"

After roll call,Bowser told everyone to go back to their jobs. Ganon was cleaning out from under his dresser,and came up to put some stuff on the desk,and hit his head on the TV,turning it on. It was on the news. "And we have a report about a mysterious tower lying at the end of The Black Forest." Ganon turned off the TV quicker then you could say,"duh",and rushed to go tell the other smashers. "GUYS,GUYS! I FIGURED OUT THAT THE TOWER IS AT THE END OF THE BLACK FOREST!" "Wow! Wait until Mario hears about that!" Said Samus. "We should take his body with us,in case he wakes up." said Roy. "ALL RIGHT! GO BACK TO YOUR JOBS!" shouted Bowser. "Bowser,what's more important? Mario,or jobs?" asked Mewtwo. "Both,I guess..." said Bowser. "BOTH IS NOT AN OPTION!" shouted Mewtwo. "All right,okay. Mario." "Much better." Said Mewtwo. "Now let's go." He said.

"_Mario,there are more paths you have not tried."_ Said the voice. Then,Mario felt a glow of safety go through his body and out through his mouth. "The smashers are coming for me! I can sense it!"

"_They won't be if I stop them!"_ Shouted the voice.

The end of another chapter! Ganondorf:I don't like how people call me Ganondork! I play a part in Melee,too! I can beat you up! I wasn't talking about you,Ganon. Ganondorf:Oh. Well,as I always say,i'll see you next chapter! It is:The smashers are coming!


	5. The Smashers are coming!

**A Smashing Adventure**

Enjoy it! It's...CHAPTER 5!

Chapter 5:The Smashers are coming!

"_Mario,don't count on the Smashers coming for you! I will stop them!" _The voice blurted.

"No,you won't! The Smashers will come! You will not stop them! I will MAKE them come!" Mario said,talking back. "Guys,guys! Listen to me! I saw the tower! You can do it!" Mario desperately needed the Smashers to come!

Later,the Smashers were very excited and happy about the news report! "Now,all we have to do is find The Black Forest!" Said Ganon,who was also excited. "Guys! I'm receiving a telepathy from Mario!" Mewtwo said as he set two fingers on his forehead. "Guys,guys! I know you can do it! This voice is bothering me!" "Mario,hold on! We're coming!" he shouted. "Hey! Look over there!" Shouted Kirby. "It's a...a...TOWER!" "Which direction is it in?" asked Dr.Mario. Samus looked over and tried to find it,but she failed. "where,exactly is the tower?" She asked Kirby. "Uhhh,right over there!" There was nothing to be found. "This will take a while..." Sighed Roy.

Later, Mario sat in the only corner of the maze,with no food or water. Suddenly,a voice whispered to him from the shadows of black darkness. _" Mario...give up,for the smashers are being stopped in their tracks! HA HA HA HA..." _His voice then faded,and Mario was left with only one option. To say the word his dad told him to say in emergency. "_KAJIMASO!_" He shouted in his loudest voice. _"Noooo!" _the voice shouted in pain. It showed its face,right there in front of Mario!

Later,the smashers found the tower and thought it was best to put Kirby in the lead,because he found it. "Poor Mario. I'll bet he's lonely." Sighed Jigglypuff. "Well,we're going to see him in a few seconds! Look!" Cried C. Falcon,pointing to the tower,which was very nearby. "Psst! What if,what if,there's guards?" Said Pichu,tapping Mewtwo's foot. "We will simply have to defeat them,Pichu." He replied,patting her head. But as Pichu skipped off,she disappeared,even though she was in plain view. "Pichu!" They suddenly heard Kirby shout. Then something very strange approached them...

Mario stood,face-to-face with a...SKELETON VAMPIRE! "Why did you do this to me?" He asked in his sternest voice. _"You see...I had to distract you somehow. This was perfect! Until you ruined all of my plans. So I am ridding of your precious smashers!" _ Mario then had his safety glow. He knew...He knew the smashers were coming,no matter what!

The smashers desperately were in search for Pichu,before it was too late! Then,as it approached them,Mewtwo noticed something strange inside of the thing. "Guys.." He practically whispered in his hoarse voice, "That's Pichu inside of that thing..." But instead of being scared,he teleported right up to that thing,and threw one of his most fierce shadow balls at it. But the thing had other things in mind. Instead,it blew such a big blast of power,it blasted Mewtwo into a tree. He quickly pushed himself back into battle. "Pikachu! Find a good spot under this thing and use thunder!" Mewtwo shouted,and Pikachu nodded and did so. "Peach! Daisy! Get on either side of it and use the Peach Bomb!" "Right!" The princesses shouted. "Fox! Falco! Point your blasters up and just keep shooting! "Ok!" "And guys...wish me luck!" He then darted in the sky towards it,and burst through it!

He swam around it,hardly able to breathe,and found Pichu,lying unconscious. He grabbed her,and forced with all his might. He found light,and...

"ROOOOARRR!" The thing shouted as Mewtwo came out of the thing with Pichu in his arms. He safely landed,and the smashers gathered around her. Dr.Mario burst through the crowd with his surgeon outfit. "Now let me see here..." He said as he took his scalpel. "Guys,you carry on with saving Mario. I will carry on with the surgery that may save her life..."

Mario got frightened and was pounding the walls. "Let me out of here! Get me out!" Mario cried in fear as he pounded the walls. _"Ha ha ha! NOW you are afraid,because you know how I look!" _The voice exclaimed as a purple,shadowy hologram appeared in front of Mario. Mario turned around,with fear,anger,and hate. "You...you again!" He shouted,and not-knowingly charged up a fire ball. He blew it,but seemed to miss. He snickered as if he got him. _"This must be a dream reaction.." _He thought as Mario stood there with a gleam in his eye.

The smashers entered the glum tower,and the first thing they saw was rows and rows of staircases. "Which one?" Mewtwo flew around and chose one. "That one." He pointed to the ugliest staircase they had ever seen. "Well,let's go!" Samus said. "No way! I'm not going in there!" Fox said as he hid behind Samus. "Come on,guys,we're Smashers! We can't be afraid!" Samus announced. And they ran up the staircase.

The hologram disappeared,and Mario was sitting down,with his back facing the maze,sighing. Then the ground started to rumble. Mario fell through it! "WHAAAAOOOOOO!" He screamed.

That's the end! But it's not all of it! What do you think will happen? Will the smashers save Mario! Or is it just the beginning? Find out on...Chapter 6: They will fight!


	6. They will fight!

**A Smashing Adventure**

I hope you enjoyed chapter 5,'cuz here's...Chapter 6!

Chapter 6:They will fight!

"OOOOHHHHH!" Mario screamed at the top of his lungs as he fell,down...until he hit the ground,with a thud. He looked around. The room was empty,and then he saw that he was in a room that was empty looking,and he could only see bright blue,making everything look as if it were shaky! "Oh,oh no not again!" He cried.

Later,the smashers (including Fox,who was scared in Chapter 5) bravely mounted up the stairs with nothing on their minds but the battle that was going to pursue any minute then. "I hope it's a brave,exciting battle!" Thought Y. Link as he bravely climbed up the stairs with his trusty milk bottle in hand. "I just hope he doesn't get hurt." Said Zelda,as she leaned over and tapped Link. "Oh,don't be a worry-wart. He's braved every Famicom and Super Famicom games all the way up to Ocarina of Time!" He told her,strongly gesturing. "Rubbish! He got sent to the Melee Castle before he could REACH Super Famicom!" "Next time,I'm telling Mewtwo not to put you next to me!" And why is that?" Said Zelda,crossing her arms. "'Cause all you do is put your two cents in!" And he stormed away. "Guys,stop fighting! We're at the top!" Shouted Mewtwo as he glided up to the door.

"Now,do we really want to save Mario?" "YES!" Shouted the Smashers. "Then let's do so!" He said as he bursted the door open. A light breeze entered the backs of their necks. But they were ready. They put on their tough grins and then lost them,for they now stared in awe at the far corner of the roof. It was Mario! "Smashers,oh you look so shaky!" "We'll save you Mario! If I don't run out of grilled cheese!" Bowser chuckled as he whipped out a plate of homemade grilled cheese sandwiches. "Bowser,if you don't want to barf,then put those away.." Mario kindly told him as he put them away. "Guys,look at the ground!" Mewtwo said. He sounded worried. And Mewtwo was never worried. "What, all the termites and bugs?" Link said,dumbfounded. Peach slapped him silly. "No. There!" Peach said,pointing. They were right. The ground was rumbling.

The maze was closing up! That's why Mario had fallen! Everything was getting destroyed. "I have my fighting suit on! HAHAHAHA!" Said the Skeleton Vampire as he crashed through the ground up there.

The Smashers looked up in horror. The skeleton vampire was HUGE! "How are we gonna fight that?" Asked Marth,his eyes bulging. "We'll just have to try!" said Samus,and flying up with her jets,she shot a missile right into that sucker's face! "AHHHHHHH! NOW YOU'LL GET IT!" he had waving cord like things back there,surging with electricity. He reached behind his back, grabbed them and forced them in front of his body. The shock waves affected everyone except for Pikachu. The brave Pokemon stepped out of the burst and wondered,where's Bowser! He took a peek and found a husky Bowser hiding next to Mario. "What are you doing over there?" The pikachu wondered. "I don't wanna fight." The koopa answered. "I'm scared." "Oh,come on! The rest of the smashers are fighting." Pikachu said,nudging the poor creature.

"AAHH!" Bowser screamed. Pikachu turned to find a large hand coming to pick him up,as if he were a toy! He couldn't move,as if he were frozen. But it was fear that froze him. He stood there,panting,not able to move a muscle. The world around him turned black,and when he came to, he saw he was about 50 miles high! "Why are you doing this!" Pikachu asked desperately in horror. "WHA HA HA! So they won't be able to hit me,or I'll use you as my SHIELD!" The smashers gasped. "That's terrible!" Said Marth,worried. The smashers wanted to attack,but the Skeleton Vampire attacked instead. He shot electricity from his hand. It blew them all into the wall. "_Guys...I knew we should've...given up..._" said Zelda as she shut her eyes. Link weakly glanced to the window. He saw something fly in! He weakly stood up, and tried to crawl. It was a note! From Dr.Mario! Something was very wrong with Pichu!

I think it's a little short,but even to myself,it's really good! Dr.Mario:Want to know what happens on the last chapter? OK! Well...Well, we'll see you on the next chapter! Chapter 7: Dr.Mario's attempted rescue! If you're so desperate,Why don't you read this preview? Dr.Mario: Oh, yeah!

Link put the note down,not weakly anymore. His shoulders were quivering. There was tears slipping

out from his eyes and on his cheeks. He gripped it again,sqeezing it tightly. He couldn't show the smashers the note...Or his tears!


	7. Dr Mario's Attempted Rescue

**A Smashing Adventure**

Oh,this is getting too good! You read the preview,right? Here's the real thing!

Chapter 7:Dr.Mario's attempted rescue

Link read the note,and his shoulders started shaking,not weakly anymore. He held the note in his hand

and squeezed it. Tears rolled from his eyes and onto his cheeks. He couldn't show the smashers the note...Or his tears!

"BWA HAHAHA!" The Skeleton Vampire laughed sinisterly as he surged electricity into the pile

of weak smashers. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" they all screamed. Link gathered up

his courage. "STAY AWAY FROM THEM!" he shouted. He dove into the air and slashed the Skeleton Vampire's eyes. "AAAAHHHH! RRRR!" he screamed as he held his injured eyes.

"You'll pay!" He said. He didn't know where his cords were. He aimlessly shot lasers from his hands

where he thought the smashers were.

Link walked back to the window,Looking down this time. There was Dr.Mario! "Doc! Doc! Can you see me!" he waved his arms around. Dr.Mario looked up. "I SEE YOU!" the angry doctor shouted.

"RESCUE THE REST OF THE SMASHERS! THEN ME AND YOU WILL FIGHT THIS BRUTE!"

Link shouted. "GOOD PLAN!" "BUT YOU MUST SHOW THEM THE NOTE!" Link's eyes widened. "NO...WAY!" "OKAY,THEN! NO HELP 4 U!" Link looked down,sadly. He knew what he had to do. "All right..." he went back in from the window. "WHAT!" Dr.Mario asked.

Link gathered about four of the smashers in his arms and carried them to the window. "SMASHERS AWAY!" he shouted. He went to gather about four more,when Skeleton Vampire got him with a laser! "AHHHHHHH!" he shrieked,falling. Mewtwo was in his arms. He opened his eyes,for a shock wave didn't damage him,but nudge him. "Link...?" he studied the picture carefully. "LINK!" he got worried. His eyes started closing. "(gasp) (gasp) n-n-o...!" his poor soul fell to the ground with a light thud. "HAHAHA! I damaged another one!" the skeleton shouted with excitement.

Meanwhile,Dr.Mario was waiting for the next load of smashers. "I can't go up there,but I'll have to rescue the rest of them myself!" said the doc.

The anxious Dr.Mario had just finished tying a hook onto a rope. "This should reach the window..."

He said,snickering. He threw it,with all his might. (The hook isn't heavy!) And it,indeed reached the window. But instead of getting some smashers,it got one of the Skeleton Vampire's cords!

It let out a huge burst of electricity. It shocked him! Screaming loudly,he dropped Pikachu! The pokemon scurried and dived out the window. Dr.Mario had rescued all of the smashers and bandaged

them. He was proud. "Now,you're too weak,Pikachu. But the smashers,they're counting on me..."

He looked at their innocent,knocked out faces. "I must do it for them!" he said,holding a fist up to his chest. "I must be strong!"

He climbed up the window,hoping for success. When he got to the top,he stood up proudly.

"Let's...FIGHT!" he said,with a Megavitamin in his hand. He was so desparate,he threw it!

It slapped the Skeleton Vampire's face! "You will never get me!" Said the evil thing.

"Same here..." Dr.Mario said.

It was on...

Well,the end! Of another chapter,that is! No more previews,okay?

Sorry it's sooo short! I'll make the next one longer...


	8. The Showdown!

**A Smashing Adventure**

Well,it's chapter 7! Did you know The Skeleton Vampire can sense trouble? NO? No one? Ohh...

Chapter 7: The Showdown!

Dr. Mario quickly dodged the short attack that the Skeleton Vampire had produced. It was electrical,

like all of his attacks. Dr. Mario knew it was his time to attack. He attempted to throw a Megavitamin

at him. "Take that!" he shouted. He knew the Skeleton Vampire was weak inside. "_If he is so weak...then he should get a kick out of my Megavitamins...AND me!_" he thought,constantly dodging,and ducking.

The smashers were not yet cured,but they would be. Link,who was weak,(and knocked out,formally

mentioned) woke up,and saw Dr.Mario's first aid kit!_ Do not drop,there are technical things in there._

"Yes! I can cure the smashers!" Link said joyfully. He ran over to it,put on some gloves,and began rummaging through it for a potion. Finally,he got to the bottom. He was...SUCCESSFUL! He opened it,and a blast of smoke came into his eyes. He swatted it all away,and started dripping it in the smasher's mouths. "HEY!" said Link with a buck-tooth. "IT CURES BAD BREATH!" he said,most joyfully. Mario,needed it,for his breath smelled like the strongest of cheese ravioli.

Dr.Mario's fight was not going to well,and he was just knocked to the ground. "And now,to finish you off!" the Skeleton Vampire,armed with an electrical blast. He shot it down at Dr.Mario,and its force caused him to shield his eyes. It was about to hit his chest. He curled up. But...He heard the Skeleton Vampire scream. He looked up slowly...And saw Mewtwo! "What are you...!" he looked around.

He looked up again. Mewtwo was pushing back the Skeleton Vampire's attack.

The frightened,confused doctor was looking around,when he heard Mewtwo. "Guys...NOW!" he said,

and Dr.Mario watched as the rest of the smashers came in,and started using different attacks on the Skeleton Vampire. Mewtwo reflected all of his attacks.

When the battle was almost over,they gathered up all their special attacks and gathered them up. "Dr.Mario,we still need yours." Mewtwo said to him. "Need what?" he asked him. "Your special power." he said calmly. "OK." he said. He added his Megavitamin power. "Okay guys,ready?" Dr.Mario exclaimed. "YEAH!" they all said. "NOW!" he shouted. Mewtwo reflected it at the Skeleton

Vampire.

"NOOOOO!" said the Skeleton Vampire. He then blew up! His castle blew up,too. But the smashers got away safely. Everything was back to normal. The black forest was no longer scary. It was renamed the Spring Forest.

They resumed their life in the castle. Everything was normal again.

That's THE END! There is no more! I'm not kidding this time. Mario: Ohh,I liked that story!

I know,Mario.


End file.
